Life of Scully and Mulder
by Dana1012345
Summary: This story is the X-Files of season 4. This explains both Scully and Mulder's POV and how Scully hates her life. The story might have a curse word in it and it might have errors. This is my first story so please don't hate on me. Please reply back if you want more of the story or if I have any errors.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Dana Scully POV

Agent Scully heard the phone ring while she was sleeping. When she woke up she felt tired and she did not feel like picking it up. But when she saw the caller ID she had to pick it up. She said "hello" very tiredly. The other line was her partner Agent Mulder. He was very awake when she heard him. He found a case in Seattle, Washington and it was about a sea monster is in the sewers and attacking people at night. The sea monster was very flexible that can go in drains in sinks, showers and toilets. It attacks people by people using the water in their house. I said "I will take a plane there and meet you there."

Scully have remembered that she was at the hotel bar last night and stayed late. She was drinking a lot of dinks that she actually got drunk but she got home right away. She felt like shit; she is having a hangover. She doesn't want to show that to Mulder because he will notice about it.

Scully got out of bed and was dizzy but she said "I can do this" to herself. She had already regretted about going to the bar and getting drink. She thought going to the bar would help with her problems and clear them away. She was the loner in the bar and she stayed there for hours.

While she was getting up she was tumbling and unable to keep balance. Scully fell on the floor with her whole body hurting her and she was trembling to get up. She kept falling on the floor and remembered that she still has her work clothes on her. After a few tries Dana finally got up and went to the bathroom.

While Dana was in the bathroom she cleaned her face and she looked in the mirror; she saw that how tired she is and her eyes are all red. She decided to take a shower and clean up with her body. After the shower she just want to drive to the nearest airport to go to Seattle, Washington. She was thinking to go to the nearest fast food to get breakfast.

When Dana went to the airport she booked a flight to go to her destination. The nearest flight was in a few minutes and she just have to wait. She felt like crap; she did not feel like going to her work and actually work. She loves seeing her partner and being with him. But she was in a bad mood and did not to express it with Mulder.

While Dana flight was ready she walked to the plane and went on the plane. When she was on the plane she decides to relax and sleep on the plane.

A FEW HOURS PAST…..

Agent Scully woke up by the announcements of the plane descended. She woke and still felt tired. When she was in the airport she met with her partner. He seemed excited and Scully was down. She was thinking that she can deal with him and be neutral. Mulder was talking about the sea monster. She wants to be interested but she seemed to be bored. She wished that Mulder did something more exciting.


	2. Mulder's POV

Part 2

Fox Mulder POV

Agent Mulder was watching the news talking about this thing in Seattle, Washington about how it goes into drains in people's houses and attacking people at night. He was thinking how it is a good case file to explore and kill this thing. He would think his partner would love the case because they haven't worked in a while.

It was nighttime and he did not want to call his partner because he thinks he would bother her. They haven't been talking for a while and the last time they talked is when Dana got rid of their child. Mulder was thinking it was a good idea but bad. He thinks it is a good thing because he might be afraid that he would have alien DNA. It was a bad thing because he would miss his kid and regret it.

Mulder could not sleep because he was thinking how his partner would answer his call and how she would react it. He said to himself "Why am I worrying so much?". Maybe he should go to the swimming pool to take his mind off of things. But it is a middle of the night and the pool might be closed. A few minutes later, Mulder feel asleep.

A FEW HOURS PAST….

Mulder got up when the sun was shining in his face. He was wide awake and ready to go throughout the day. He remembered to call the bureau to get the case first. He called Seattle police department and he was talking about the thing happening there. He said that he would be in the case and solve the case. After a lot of minutes later they finally agreed about Mulder getting the case.

Then he called his partner. He heard the first few rings and he finally heard her voice. She seemed tired; he thought. She was like "hello" but she was very out of it. Mulder began to be talking about the sea monster in Seattle. The monster would go in people's drains and attack them at night.

Dana replied right away about taking a plane and being there. He thought about leaving early to go on the plane and see his partner there. First he got to get changed and then he leaved the motel.

He drove to the nearest airport to go to Seattle, Washington. Once he got there he had to go to security and everything. He got a ticket to go in plane in a few minutes. A few minutes later he went to the plane and he was excited about meeting his partner in a while.

A FEW HOURS PAST…..

Mulder heard the announcement about the plane descended. Once he got out of the plane he did not see his partner but it was ok. He wanted to go in the bathroom and fresh up when she arrives. When he was out of the bathroom he saw her walking and he went towards her.

She seemed out of it but it did not bother Mulder. He seemed very exciting and he explained it very thoroughly but she did not to seem to be listening about it. He did not care and kept on talking. She seemed bored; he noticed but he did not ask about it.


End file.
